


Comic：Almost kissed

by Ngaijuuyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :P, Alpaca！Sherlock, Animal AU, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Hedgehog！John, M/M, Ostrich！Mycroft, Rabbit！Greg, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenlock, first kiss(almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/pseuds/Ngaijuuyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft (almost) got his first kiss from Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic：Almost kissed

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ngaijuyan.tumblr.com/tagged/Ostrich%EF%BC%81mycroft)


End file.
